


오이카게-준비운동

by Pmoriee



Series: 운동하자 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pmoriee/pseuds/Pmoriee
Summary: 오이카게입니다.





	

 준비운동은 중요해. 제대로 몸을 풀지 않으면, 아작나는 수가 있으니까-와 같은 어설픈 코치의 협박이 아니야. 선수는 알아. 준비 운동은 시합에서 유일하게 허락된 자유 시간이야. 휴식시간이 따로 있지 않으냐고? 바보. 선수는 휴식도 같이 쉬지, 혼자 열 식히는 거 본 적 있어? 하지만 준비 운동은 달라. 익숙한 동작에서 각자 생각을 정리해. 주장은 팀원들의 상태를 마지막으로 확인할 것이고, 부주장은 그런 주장을 챙길 거야. 다음 해에 자리를 물려받을 후배는 마찬가지로 그들을 신경 쓰겠지. 이제 상관없는 선배는 자기 할 일이나 잘하자며 마음을 비울 수도 있고, 친절한 사람은 긴장한 후배들을 생각할 수도 있어. 타고나길 스타로 태어난 애송이는 자신이 활약할 풍경을 머릿속에서 그리겠지.

 그리고 오이카와는 모든 생각을 마무리 짓는 쪽이었다. 주장이라고 특별히 팀원을 살갑게 챙기는 편은 아니었다. 그런 건 오히려 부주장인 이와이즈미가 더 제격이었다. 대신 그는 제일 잘하는 일을 했다. 새벽까지 짜둔 전략과 준비운동으로 지켜보는 팀원들의 상태로 마지막 시뮬레이션을 시동하고 종료하면 경기 시간이 다가왔다. 하지만 카라스노와의 경기는 달랐다. 카라스노와의 경기는 한 가지 생각만으로도 벅찼다. 오이카와는 힐끔 카게야마를 훔쳐보았다.

‘토비오는 지금 무슨 생각 하고 있을까?’

 우시지마나 카게야마와 같은 종류는 오이카와가 절대 알 수 없는 사람이었다. 자신보다 우월한 사람의 속내는 읽을 수 없는 법이다. 그래서 오이카와는 속내를 읽지 않았다. 그가 더 많이 보이도록 만들었다. 그가 패를 보이기만 하면 오이카와가 이기기 때문에. 그렇게 미숙한 카게야마에겐 이겼지만, 망할 시라부와 우시지마에겐 패를 더 끌어내지 못했다.

 이미 카게야마가 전과 다른 사람이 됐다는 건 알았다. 여전히 유치한 장난에 넘어오지만, 훨씬 차분해지고 승부에 대한 집착이 강해졌다. 오이카와는 자신도 모르게 딱 한 번만, 중얼거렸다. 딱 한 번만이라도, 아주 짧더라도 그가 지금 어떤 생각을 하는지 알 수 있다면, 이길 텐데. 하지만 배구는 오히려 그에게 벌을 준 걸까? 선수로서 정정당당하지 못한 욕심을 꿈꾼 건 마지막 세트의 공을 쳐 낼 체력과 판단력을 앗아간 걸까. 아니야, 그답지 않은 건 그만두자. 이와이즈미가 울고 있었다. 오이카와는 깊게 숨을 쉬고 그에게 다가갔다.

 나중에 히나마키와 마츠카와가 입을 모아 농담조로 독하다고 했다. 이와이즈미는 끼어들진 않았지만, 눈으로 서운함을 보였다. 오이카와는 민망하게 웃었으나, 속으로 어쩔 줄 몰랐다. 자신도 그렇게 눈물 한 방울도 안 나올 줄 몰랐기 때문이다. 언제나 서럽고 분해서 우는 건 자신이었는데, 막상 마지막 무대에서 이렇게 멀쩡할 줄이야. 하굣길에 이와이즈미에게 솔직하게 털어놓았더니 그는 무언가 생각난 듯싶었지만, 망설였다.

“뭐야, 이와쨩. 말해줘. 먼저 물어봤잖아.”

“…너무 충격받지 마라.”

“그냥 시원하게 털어놔.”

“혹시 카게야마 때문에 그런 건 아니냐?”

 동그랗게 뜬 눈으로 멍하게 있으니 이와이즈미가 한숨을 쉬었다.

“아니다, 그냥 잊어버려.”

“토비오쨩이 갑자기 왜 나와?”

 오이카와는 살며시 이와이즈미의 어깨를 감싸며 간절함을 표했다. 결국, 이와이즈미는 곁눈으로 훔쳐보더니 느리게 입을 열었다.

“음…혹시 카게야마에게 진 게 충격이라서 그랬던 게 아닌가…”

 오이카와는 곧 사색으로 변하더니 얼굴을 가렸다. 이와이즈미는 그의 어깨를 흔들며 물었다.

“야, 괜찮아?!”

 대답할 정신이 없었다. 오이카와의 정신은 공포와 의심으로 가득 차 있었다. 오이카와씨, 내심 충격받았던 건가?! 눈물마저 쏙 들어갈 정도로? 떨리는 손으로 이와이즈미의 손을 꾹 잡았다.

“미안. 먼저 들어갈게.”

“야! 오이카와!”

 집으로 가지 않았다. 철도 근처 강변으로 향했다. 주말마다 체육관으로 향하기 전에 가볍게 뛰는 러닝 코스였다. 주변에 난 잡초에 털썩 주저앉아 허망하게 강을 바라보았다. 오이카와는 언제나 자신을 잘 파악한다고 생각했다. 그런데 사실 마음을 속이면서도 모른 척하고 있던 건 아니었을까. 저절로 어깨가 처지고 땅이 꺼지라 한숨이 나왔던 참에 기가 막힌 타이밍에 징그러운 목소리가 들렸다.

“오이카와씨?”

“…토비오쨩.”

“대왕님?!”

 익숙한 러닝 코스 위엔 카게야마와 히나타가 있었다. 카게야마는 히나타에게 말을 건네고, 성큼성큼 강가로 내려왔다. 오이카와는 소리 높여 말했다.

“토비오쨩, 오늘을 상대하기 힘들어. 특히 넌, 더더욱.”

 그 말에 멈칫거렸음에도 카게야마는 다시 걸어와 오이카와와 떨어져 앉았다. 그의 제멋대로인 행동에 슬슬 화가 나기 시작했다.

“못 들었어? 오이카와씨가 먼저 와있었어. 맘대로 들어온 건 토비오쨩이야.”

 다소 유치한 말에도 카게야마는 대답 없이 가만히 있었다. 그 모습이 견딜 수 없어 마침내 오이카와는 덤벼들어 그의 검은색 티셔츠를 잡아 올렸다.

“대체 뭘 원하는 거야? 인사는 충분하지 않았어?!”

“하고 싶은 말 있었죠?”

“응?”

 카게야마는 겁먹지도 않은 눈으로 오이카와를 올려다보았다.

“오이카와씨, 시합 때부터 하고 싶은 말 있으셨죠.”

 오이카와는 카게야마의 티셔츠를 놓으며 물었다.

“어떻게 알았어?”

“계속 절 보고 계셨잖아요.”

 그냥 알았다는 말과 다름없었다. 오이카와는 다시 자리로 돌아와 헛웃음을 터뜨렸다.

“물어볼 게 있어, 대답해줄 거야?”

 카게야마는 꽤 놀랐는지 한동안 말이 없었다. 그러나 이내 기대감이 가득한 눈동자를 깜빡이며 대답했다.

“네, 제가 대답할 수 있다면요.”

“왜 그런 말 해?”

“그야…오이카와씨는 저보다 똑똑하니까요.”

“그렇긴 하지. 토비오쨩은 바보니까.”

 카게야마는 눈썹을 찌푸리긴 했지만, 불평하지는 않았다. 오이카와는 장난스럽게 놀리며 이어나갔다.

“넌 시합 전 준비운동할 때 무슨 생각해?”

 카게야마는 대답을 듣자마자 깊게 생각에 빠졌다. 그리고 조심스럽게 천천히 늘어놓았다.

“…그날이요.”

 오이카와는 빠르게 눈을 들어 카게야마를 바라보았다. 주눅 들긴 했지만, 그의 어조는 담담히 변함없었다.

 “전 그날에서 시작해요. 그때 이후로 모든 게 달라졌으니까요. 그리고 카라스노에서 있었던 일들을 생각하고, 오이카와씨와의 시합도 빠르게 복기해요. 사실 집중은 잘 안 돼요. 옆에서 히나타가 긴장하고 왁왁거려서…”

 오이카와는 느리게 입을 열었다.

“토비오쨩…”

“네?”

“생각이란 것도 하는구나!”

“……”

“농담이야. 그런데 정말 그런 생각하는지 몰랐어.”

“제가 어떤 생각할 줄 알았는데요?”

 그리고 카게야마는 고개를 돌려 눈이 마주쳤다. 참으로 정직하고 단단한 검은색 눈동자였다. 그 눈동자는 마땅히 지켜줘야 할 것이었다. 오이카와는 피식 웃으며 말했다.

“비밀.”

“그럴 줄 알았어요.”

“토비오.”

“네?”

  카게야마는 무의식적으로 대답했지만, 차이점을 뒤늦게 알아차리고 오이카와의 갈색 눈동자를 깊게 바라보았다.

“앞으로 그런 거 함부로 알려주지 마. 실수하는 거야.”

“오이카와씨인데도요?”

“그러니.”

 오이카와는 일어서 바지에 묻은 잡초를 털어냈다. 그리고 아직 그를 올려다보는 카게야마를 향해 다가가 몸을 살짝 굽혔다.

“오이카와씨는 준비가 안 된 걸 싫어해.”

“……”

“그래서 그럴 땐 어떻게 대해야 할지 모르겠다.”

 카게야마의 입술이 삐죽거리며 움찔거렸다. 오이카와는 무심하게 말했다.

“하고 싶은 말 있으면 해봐.”

“전 사실 오이카와씨의 말을 잘 이해 못 하겠어요.”

 예상외의 대답에 오이카와는 황당한 표정으로 카게야마에게 삿대질을 할 뻔했으나 겨우 참아냈다. 눈치를 챈 카게야마도 망설였으나 다시 이어나갔다.

“저희는 처음부터 준비 운동을 알지 않아요. 준비 운동도 배워서 아는 거 아닌가요.”

 카게야마는 얘기할수록 더욱 혼란스러워지는 듯 머리를 감싼 채 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸렸다.

“그러니까 오이카와씨가 말하는 건 대부분 당연히 겪는 거예요. 패배나 잘못은 지독한 거지만, 과정이 싫을 순 없어요.”

 오이카와는 이제 묘한 미소를 띄우며 카게야마의 이야기를 듣고 있었다.

“그럼 넌 어떻게 할 건데?”

“오이카와씨도 하고 있잖아요.”

“듣고 싶어.”

 카게야마는 이제 부끄러운 듯 귀 끝과 목덜미를 긁적였다.

“하는 것 말고 별수 있나요.”

“그렇지.”

 어느새 오이카와의 길고 굳은살이 박힌 손이 카게야마의 앞으로 다가왔다. 카게야마는 관찰하듯 한참 동안 바라보더니 부드럽게 잡고 일어서려고 했지만, 잡아당기는 힘은 금방 빠졌고 그는 자빠졌다. 오이카와는 그 꼴을 보며 크게 웃었다.

“하하, 잘난 척하더니 꼴좋다.”

“……”

 오이카와는 먼저 강가 밖으로 나서며 카게야마에게 짖궂은 말을 내뱉었다.

“그리고 여긴 오이카와씨 코스니까 함부로 쓰지 말라고! 베에-“

 오이카와가 사라진 뒤에야 더 붙은 잡초를 터는 카게야마는 오늘따라 그가 달라 보였던 건 자신의 착각이었다고 다시 생각했다.


End file.
